


Primary Savage

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Vampires, eating humans, little william beckett, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another dom fertile high school fic, because it's all I can seem to write lol.</p><p>Gabe is an advance torture teacher, William is his little. </p><p>Frank likes pain and humiliation, Gerard likes dishing it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Savage

Primary Savage

Chapter One

Most vampires sexual relationships had a bdsm expect to them, but each vampire had their own slant on it. William Beckett for example liked a care giver. He was shy fertile who got anxious a lot, he wanted a dom to make him feel safe and loved. He didn't mind pain but he hated humiliation or feeling like he was being ridiculed. He felt humiliation was for human slaves and turned vampires that were also known as toys. William didn't want to feel like one of those. Frank Iero was into humiliation and even though Frank was one his best friends, William was nothing like Frank.

“William make sure you wear your coat, it's cold out,” Gabe smiled before William left the class room. They was a rule about teachers dating students but that was pronounced nil and void if the people in question happened to be soul bound or in vampire speech Entwined. Gabe happened to be the schools Advanced Torture teacher and it shocked some that Gabe happened to be entwined to a fertile that was just a couple of steps away from being a little. Everyone expected Gabe to be with a fertile that liked full on torture and humiliation, but Gabe quite liked being a care giver. It gave him a brake from torturing humans and slaves, and it made a very clear line between his love and those humans he got paid to hurt. 

“Yes Papi,” William giggled slightly pulling on his pink duffel coat, before putting his fluffy pink pencil case into his backpack. 

“I'll be working late tonight baby boy but if you want I can phone someone to pick you up, or you can wait as long as you're quiet,” Gabe said watching William. 

“I can wait Papi and I swear I will be quiet,” William smiled.

“Good boy now go for lunch, don't want you skipping meals,” Gabe said watching as William left the classroom. 

He smiled to himself. He hadn't actually done anything sexual with William yet, his boy was still only fifteen and he wanted to wait until William was eighteen, but he enjoyed taking care of him. He was actually more then glad he was entwined to William. William was pretty and he was one of the best students in the school, some would call him a nerd but Gabe being a teacher rather liked that.

**

William was probably the last of his friends into the canteen being he always spent a good while talking to Gabe. He wasn't to worried though as Gabe always made sure his slave made William a good pack lunch so the fertile didn't have to worry about having something he didn't like from the canteen. He smiled as he got his lunch box out, that had a childish cartoon design but he was after all verging on being a little. It was a low grade thing but it was always there, and his friends want along with it.

He took his juice box out that was a vampire blend of apple, orange and blood, with the packet saying make sure your kids get the right vitamins with Blood fruit juice. Gabe didn't like him having fizzy drinks or to much sugar. Hence the fruit in his box to eat after his human meat sandwiches, Gabe would only get him chocolate, sweets or cake as a treat. Gabe liked him to eat good healthy food.

Gabe was also liked to make sure William got physical exercise, nothing hard core like you would expect doms to do, even though some fertiles had that slant. No Gabe would make William do light aerobics or lightly jog around the park with him on a Saturday morning. William knew Gabe just wanted him to be healthy, his Papi just wanted the best for him. 

“Stop fucking moving slut,” Gerard spat looking down at Frank who was using as foot stool. They loved each other dearly and this was Frank's slant to be used almost like a human. William says almost because even though to most it looked like Gerard was using Frank just like a human slave, William knew underneath that Gerard would never really hurt Frank. They all played along though treating Frank like a human at times like this. Maybe like they played along treating William almost like a little.

“Should put him on the rack for the night, that will teach him,” Pete laughed getting a soft moan from Frank. Frank loved it when other doms and indeed fertiles treated him with no respect as long as they were friends who knew the score and didn't touch him like Gerard did. They all knew that once Frank used his safe word they all stopped and treated Frank like a friend not a human slave. William didn't have a safe word to use around his friends but then not much could go wrong with his slant, which he was glad about, he didn't judge Frank and on one level he even got it but if his friends started treating him like they did Frank he felt sure he would have a panic attack.

“He's a little fucker who needs to learn his place,” Pete carried on getting a look from Gerard.

“Pete, William's here he shouldn't hear words like that,” Gerard smirked because hey William was almost a little. 

“I heard bad words on a television program the other night, Papi didn't know I was watching it though,” William smiled playing along. Of course William knew bad words, he was one the smartest ones among his friends with a IQ way above the vampire average. “I would never use such words though,”

“Of course you wouldn't you're a good boy,” Pete smiled putting the straw in William's juice box like he would his much younger sister's. William smiled at the prise. 

“Wait, velvet… like time out,” Frank suddenly said using his safe word and Gerard removed his feet right away so Frank could get up.

“Frankie what is it,” Gerard said changing from treating Frank like a human slave to being the concerned boyfriend.

“They was a spider it ran across my hand, I hate spiders,” Frank said standing up quickly and looking at the floor. “Time out for the rest of lunch okay, I'm not getting back down there,”

“Sure sit on my lap then and for once we will play nice,” Gerard smiled pulling Frank onto his lap.

“So being it's time out and all and I can talk to Frankie like a friend again, you coming to the party at mine this weekend?” Pete smiled.

“Yeah what about you William?” Frank said answering Pete.

“Got to ask Papi first, and he will want Pete to tell him who's there, and he will drop me off and pick me up afterwards,” William said.

“Goodie two shoes,” Frank laughed because hey they were friends, and it wasn't like William wasn't already going with Gabe anyway.

“Time out, Frankie you're an ass, time in,” William giggled.

“Wait when didn't William get a time out from his slant, I thought his was an all the time thing,” Pete said looking at William.

“Time out, when I decided I wanted in on some of the banter, time in,” William grinned. 

“Fine, but I think if William taking times out to get in on some of the banter we all going to lose, the kid is smarter then us all,” Pete laughed.

“Time out, to right Pete, time in”

“We all doomed now,” Frank laughed high fiving William when the fertile took another time out to get a witty retort in before saying “Time in” again.


End file.
